A Movable Feast
by Laurie Bunter
Summary: Rukia has mixed thoughts about her birthday. Does she want to celebrate it or not? Ichigo doesn't care -- he has plans of his own. An IchiRuki vignette. Post-HM arc.


_A gift for the IchiRuki FC at Bleach Asylum, on the occasion of Rukia's birthday last month. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**A Movable Feast **by Laurie Bunter

* * *

"I am too old," Rukia announced, "to celebrate my birthday."

Ichigo had scoffed at that statement. His derision resulted in a general swapping of insults until she uncharacteristically stormed off, ending yet another visit to the living world in vile, petty disagreement. Rukia wondered why she even bothered to get mad. It's not as if it mattered. What were birthdays, anyway? The dead do not need to celebrate the anniversary they were given life. She was dead, after all.

Come to think of it, so was he.

So Rukia had spent her day off on the rooftop of the Kuchiki mansion instead of with Yuzu and Karin as she had promised. Rukia rarely climbed up there; it was not something Nii-sama had approved of when she first arrived. But he had become more tolerant – even mildly affectionate – of her lately, so she took the liberty to perch on that ancient structure.

She felt impervious to the chill, sitting up here in this wintry weather. Rukia convinced herself a long time ago that it was her nature to be cold, after all.

_I don't even know my real birthday anyway,_ she mused bitterly, _so why should I bother with this date? It was as Rangiku once said. Gin told her that her true birthday was the day the first met, and she had celebrated it on that day ever since._

Rukia wondered if her friend could celebrate the same day after such a betrayal. Perhaps Rangiku changed it to the day she had her first taste of sake.

She kept insisting she didn't want anyone making a fuss over her on this day but it disappointed her when nobody did. She didn't even know why her day off coincided with her 'birthday' every year; most likely it was her Captain's doing. She should thank him for the attention, really, but she wasn't in the mood. Rukia felt old and she didn't like that feeling.

The problem was, now she felt old _and_ alone: it was a double affliction.

Perhaps she shouldn't have left in a huff. Maybe she shouldn't have kneed Ichigo in the balls again.

Was this all because Rukia knew what she wanted for today but she felt she couldn't have it?

The approach of a heavy, familiar reiatsu came from behind, radiating warmth. The stirring of a breeze caressed her back, and the slight swoosh of her clothing against the still sky announced his arrival at her side.

Rukia relaxed and stretched out her legs in front of her. He wasn't angry with her anymore if he had bothered to look for her.

"How did you get here?" she asked softly without turning around.

"You think I can't get here on my own?" Ichigo scowled. He plopped down beside her on the narrow ledge.

She wanted to roll her eyeballs. "Must be Captain Ukitake again."

"I didn't…"

Rukia laughed. "Never mind."

They looked at each other for a moment, their eyes agreeing to an unspoken truce.

"I have a gift for you," Ichigo broke the silence. "I don't know if you'd like it."

"Is that it?" she gestured to the basket of assorted fruit that materialized beside her – oranges, plums, and strawberries.

"Don't be stupid, this is from Yuzu. She yelled at me for teasing you."

Rukia lowered her gaze. "Today's not my real birthday, you fool."

Ichigo ignored the insult. Coming from her, it might as well be a declaration of affection. "But I know it's your birthday today. You celebrated it on this day last year. Goat-chin forced us to go skating, and you, the Ice Queen, fell on your butt twice."

"I just decided I want to celebrate my birthday on another date, that's all," Rukia shrugged.

"And when did you decide that you could move your birthday?" he demanded, taken aback.

"Just a few minutes ago," Rukia retorted. "Rangiku always said to celebrate it on the day that means the most."

"So when do you want to move your birthday?"

She was silent for a fraction of a moment.

"August 6," Rukia finally answered, not lifting up her eyes. _The day Renji came back to me as my best friend. The day Nii-sama told me the truth about Hisana. The day you revealed how much you…_ the voice inside her head adjusted the thought and changed the sentence: _…the day you rescued me._

Ichigo stopped for a moment, thinking back. A slight flush reddened his cheeks but he mastered himself easily. He slipped the ring back into a side pocket in his Shinigami uniform.

He would just have to rein in his impatience and play it cool until then. Maybe he'll pass the time by twiddling his thumbs or slaying some Hollows. What was a delay of eight months, in the face of his long-term goal to be with her for the rest of eternity? He'd just have to settle things with Ukitake again, and set up the whole thing up from scratch: the surprise party, the fireworks, the guy in a bunny suit popping out of a tiered cake…

Or maybe he'll scratch that last bit from his plans. It was stupid, anyway. Besides, the costume stank when he tried it on.

"Okay," Ichigo agreed. "August 6 it is. You better not move it again, though."

Rukia was suspicious of the warning tone in his voice – he had obviously had something up his sleeve. No wonder Ichigo was furious at her this morning after she left, and now she wouldn't know for sure. Maybe she should just change the topic.

"It was thoughtful of Yuzu to think of fruits," she said innocently. "At least she had something planned for me today. Peel me an orange, will you?"

Fuming inside, Ichigo complied.

The crumbling of orange rind and the tang of citrus hit their nostrils at the same time.

Rukia's eyes softened as she gazed at the sun low on the horizon. It was the same fiery shade as his hair.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
